Serving Master L
by NearlyMellow
Summary: (AU YAOI ONESHOT SMUT) Light has been serving L as a servant for the past ten years but just after L's sixteenth birthday Light takes "serving" to a new level and what starts out as a little fun progresses into something much more deep and L find's out first hand just how talented his servant is


L's lean and insipid naked body writhed and shook with an unrelenting and utterly euphoric desire as he laced his thin and elongated fingers in with the caramel colored strands that adorned the top of the head that was bopping up and down in his lap. The sensation of smooth wet lips stretching over his surprisingly thick and lengthy shaft had been sending him deeper and deeper into a tidal wave of nothing but animalistic lust, something he was sure he would never experience.

His heated body shuddered as inch by inch of his substantial member was taken more into the man's mouth and throat his cock was hard and aching and hearing the subtle yet throaty moans escape the man that was knelt down on the floor between his legs only intensified the erotic and warming feelings that curdled in his stomach.

His family's loyal server indulged him in the most divine and sinful ways, his specialty was the slow and torturous oral pleasure that he frequently bestowed upon his young master. It was something that L had never planned in the first place, but it was something he also could not refuse. Light Yagami had been serving his family as a Butler for ten years, ever since he was only eighteen years of age at the time.

L was only eight when he first met Light, a polite and rather charismatic young man, after he adopted father Watari had passed away. At first L had a hard time accepting Light but as the obscure child grew up he found that Light was a great source of intelligent company for a long time he was more like an older brother then the young masters servant but when the obsidian haired boy turned sixteen he soon discovered that Light was not only skilled in the typical household duties butlers were expected to perform and appointed to but he gave to most indulgent, decadent, hypnotic blow jobs .

It had all started just after L's sixteenth birthday; as usual he did nothing special. Light had baked him a strawberry and cream sponge cake and they ate together. The rather odd looking teenager had confided in Light, a man ten years his senior but one he equally matched on intelligence, about a painful longing that he had since he was a child to have something normal in his life. L was never and ordinary person, his intellect surpassed anyone's that he met and he was many years ahead mentally however because of his gifts and that he was exceptionally unique in appearance people avoided him, walked past him as if he were completely invisible and the only person that ever knew he was there was Light. He didn't have friends, family or relationships, he didn't attend school or parties and he didn't go out on dates with girls.

"And what kinds of things would my master class as normal?" Light questioned as he pulled the thick deep violet duvet up and over L's slender and lean almost frail looking body

"Because I have yet to experience what is classed as normal I have no understanding of it, what would you class as normal for a young man of sixteen?" L asked his butler

Light couldn't help but smile. He often found himself thinking about how adorable L was when he was completely clueless to basics and yet could solve even the most complicated problems.

'I suppose I would have to say friendships, perhaps first love and depending on the maturity level of the sixteen year old, sex. But it's been nearly ten years since I was sixteen L, I hardly remember much about that time. Perhaps though it's time for you to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow Master L, your meeting with police commissioner to discuss your assistance on a murder case" Light said as he stood beside L's bed

The dark eyes boy looked up to his loyal friend and servant, his eyes instantly connected with Light's. He had always thought the older male was handsome, his caramel hair was always so neat and framed his long face well, he hand amber-caramel eyes that seemed to glimmer even in darkness and he always carried himself well and with respect and even though there was no specific uniform Light always wore the same dark tan slacks, white button down shirt with the sleeved rolled up to his elbows and a bright scarlet tie and he looked like a well-dressed businessman.

"Whether I have a meeting or not is irrelevant. I am always rested enough to meet with those I am required to meet with, would you please stay and tell me more about friendships, love and sex?" L questioned

Light could never so no to L, he needed only to take one look into that young man's hauntingly beautiful dark grey eyes and he would find himself falling for the boy all over again.

'What specifically would you like to know about?" Light questioned as he remained standing

L looked away from the older male's eyes and then raised his thumb to his bottom lip, lightly grazing the digit along his lower bottom pillow, toying with it softly. It was what he did when he was deep in thought; he sat in his bed in the warmth of not only the thick duvet but also Light's presence and pondered about what exactly he was more curious about

"I understand the basic concept about sexual intercourse but it's something I have a rather difficult time in fathoming, I just can't seem to grasp how something such as having another's part of their body inside of your own could be seen as pleasurable, it's rather puzzling" L said

Light was not all that certain that even he didn't explain the appeal that L would understand. Not only was it rather an odd topic to be discussing with his master Light had a secret that he had kept to himself ever since he made the discovery, he was gay and he really couldn't give an opinion on heterosexual sex because he had never participated in it. He had always been with men both sexually and in a relationship and it was only when he started to serve L as a butler that he ceased sleeping with anyone at all, his job was to take care of L and nothing else mattered.

"Sex isn't all just about intercourse L there are many aspects of it that are rather pleasurable, for instance oral sex, it's possible the most hypnotic experiences that anyone could encounter"

"And what exactly would that entail? I am assuming it has something to do with the mouth, hence the oral implication"

Light nodded his head. Clearly L was not going to let up until Light explained to him, in detail, what he wanted to know.

"You're correct. It is stimulation one provides to another using their mouths, mostly the lips and tongue on their genitals as a means of foreplay, sometimes instead of sexual intercourse. It's really not that complex master but it provides someone with a great sense of euphoria"

As L listened to the words escaping Light he couldn't help but feel an unusual warmth starting to pool in his stomach. The intellectual description that Light was providing him with was causing a disturbance, a rather exciting but peculiar disturbance in his body. L was not a physical person he hadn't even masturbated before, he had become aroused many times but rather than dealing with it he simply waited until it vanished, continuing doing whatever the task was he was interrupted from completing.

"I understand, is this something that most do?...something classed as normal?" L questioned again trying to ignore the tingling feelings that were surging all over him.

"I suppose so, yes. Does this satisfy my master's curiosity?" Light retorted

Light was about to turn and leave. L was not in the least satisfied, it was true that Light had provided him with enough information for the young master to draw his own conclusions but he was not feeling any sense of satisfaction.

"No it doesn't, I want you to show me"

Light felt as if his heart had stopped beating at his master's command. As L's servant his job was to carry out any request that his master had, no matter what it was Light was there to serve L in any way he needed it. However such a request was leaving him somewhat anxious, he couldn't do that to L, it would not have been fair to the young man. Light knew what he was doing, he quite enjoyed both receiving and giving oral sex but L was in his sexual peak and it would have been unfair to the young dark haired man that Light provided him with his first taste of something so intimate, especially since he knew L was in no way affectionate.

"L, you know that I would do anything for you but I don't think it's either wise or fair that I do such a thing to you. You are of legal consenting age however I think you should be waiting until you are with someone that you love to experience such a thing" Light commented

"Do not treat me like a child Light, I am well aware that we have a form of love between us. I am asking you this because I trust you above anyone else and you and I are both aware that I will never find myself in a relationship with another person. You and I have been together for eight years now, I would prefer any form of sexual contact to be between you and I, that is not a request nor a desire it is what I am telling you to do" L responded with a slight exasperation in his deep voice.

L waited for the older male to respond

'Yes master, as you wish" Light finally said before dropping down to his knees. His eyes were focused on the young man that crawled out from under the duvet and shifted over to where L was doing. The dark haired master sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Light to do what needed to be done. L was already erect, the tent in his pajama pants made that very obvious.

The servant placed his hands on the buttons that concealed the large length and slowly began to unbutton them. One by one until the opening was large enough for Light to reach in and grasp out of L's throbbing meat pole. L jolted slightly as Light wrapped his fingers around his length, leisurely gliding his fist up and down, pulling back the foreskin to admire the engorged and purple-red head that glistened with the clear salty pre-cum the pooled and trickled from the slit. Light had seen L's cock many times before, he had dressed his master every day and the dark haired male hated underwear so Light was accustomed to seeing the rather large length. He pulled the skin back once again and then leaned into L taking the tip of his cock in between his lips and began to kiss and then suck on the fleshy blood filled cap. L sunk his lean fingers into the caramel tresses as Light's red lips pulled pneumatically on the inflated rod and engorged hood, his head bobbed with the sensual fervor of a hungry man. L moaned deeply and an incredulous expression came to his face as he realized what was actually happening.

His body tingled and shuddered every time he felt Light's lip and tongue tease his throbbing and heated cock. He was feeling the euphoria that Light had described and it was honestly the first time L had actually felt incredibly happy. As Light devoured his length he could feel the older male tug down on his pants further and then without warning he felt Lights hand reach out to his filled and inflated scrotum and he carefully cupped the beautiful pale sack, taking the weight into the palm of his hand and moving the contents gradually with his warm fingers.

L tilted his head back; he could feel that he was about to cum for the very first time. There was a burning fire roaring in his stomach and his milky skin began to sweat, Light was a master at what he was doing, every movement more succulent and divine then the last, each time he gently tugged on the young masters balls was done so gently and kindly that L was sure he was going to end up screaming out in unadulterated joy.

"Light…I don't think…I can hold on any longer" L panted heavily as the warm air wrapped around his body, engulfing him like an erotic and boiling flame

He left Light pull away from his cock that was drenched in the older man's tepid and slightly sticky saliva

"You can cum if you like master, I won't let a single drop spill' Light replied

L nodded his head and with that Light once again attacked the pulsating slab of meat while he teased the full sack with his hand. L gripped hold of the duvet beneath him and Light's chestnut colored strands with the other, he took a deep breath and listened to the thrashing of his heart and as he breathed out he could feel his member exploded sending streams of hot white fluid from out of his body and down his servant's throat. As he came down off of his orgasm he released Light's hair as he could feel his very talented and loyal servant drain his cock completely, making it instantly become flaccid. Light pulled away and wiped his mouth of the excess saliva and semen that had trickled from the corner of his lips with a handkerchief he retrieved from his left pocket in his slacks. He stood up and aided L up off the bed so he could redress the young man. He held onto him tightly as he tucked away the empty and deflated member and began to button the pajama pants back up. He could feel that L was slightly weak so he scooped him up into his arms and proceeded to rest the young man onto the mattress and covered him once again with the duvet

"Goodnight master L, sleep well my dear" Light said as he left the room

That was the night that had started the ritual of a blow job every night before bed but it wasn't the only thing that had changed in their relationship two years after Light had given L is first taste at fellatio and simultaneously his first orgasm Light had been noticing some changes in L's personality and he was now that he entered his eighteenth year the dark haired young man, the same one that Light had been with for ten years, that on the two year anniversary of that night that Light was once again on his knees serving his master however even though he thoroughly enjoyed making L cum he was starting to get desperate for some attention to his own cock that didn't come with stroking himself.

Light pulled away and L's eyes instantly connected with the dark storm grey ones.

'Is something wrong?" L questioned as Light just seemed to stare up at him

Light smiled and shook his head; he was a fool to think anything more could happen between them. Light had always loved L, as a child it was like the love of an older sibling, as a young teenager it was the love of a close friend but now as L was now an adult Light was in love with him. L was his entire would and for ten years it had just been him and the dark haired master, there was no one else and Light so desperately wanted to have L to himself for the rest of his life.

"It's nothing, just a lapse in judgement." Light replied

Before he could take L's cock into his mouth once again he was stopped by the younger male. L rested his hands on Light's shoulders and gripped them tightly, knowing that it would not be hurting him.

'I hate it when you do that, do not lie to me Light I can see something is bothering you" L said in an indignant tone to his otherwise impassive monotone

Light smirked, he never really could let anything slip past the now world renowned detective. L had always been called upon to help with crimes that seemed unsolvable and time and time again L had solved those cases. He was brilliant at what he did and when he stayed up late at night going through evidence Light would always sit with him to keep him company.

"It's been two years since we had started this as a nightly ritual and although I have enjoyed pleasuring you immensely I can't help but feel the sting of I suppose you could call it jealously. I am by no means asking you to do anything for me master it's just rather frustrating that once I have seen to you I am left with the tedious task of self-release, masturbation does get rather tiresome. Unfortunately I become rather aroused when I am pleasuring you that I have no other choice but to masturbate'

L reached out his hand and softly grazed Light's cheek, slightly elevating his head so that L could look into those warming amber eyes for more intent. Light's body quivered as L's warm and milky hand brushed his face, it was the most affectionate thing had had ever received from his master.

"For the past two years I have wanted you completely master L and I do apologize for that, I know it's not my place to have such feelings towards you but it's something I can't help" Light continued

"You should not have kept that from me Light. You and I have always had a bond between us, yes it was rather unstable to begin with but over the years I have grown more attached to you that I am 98% certain that I would be rather saddened if you were vanish from my life. If this was causing you such an emotional pain you should have mentioned that to me" L responded

He pulled away from Lights cheek and then shifted on the bed, resting himself in the middle of the large mattress and then proceeded to remove his pajama pants before handing them to Light who folded them and placed them on the nightstand.

"Standing there is not going to be an effective way to resolve your problem. Remove your clothes and come into bed with me' L said as he began to lift the white long sleeved shirt that adorned his chest. Once he disposed of the garment he returned his attention back to Light

The older male had already stripped away his shirt and tie and was seeing to the clasp on his tan slacks. L watched intently, curious as to how big Light was going to be, he already had is assumptions. He had seen on many occasions when Light left his bedroom after pleasuring him orally the obviousness of Lights arousal. L could tell the man was well endowed and he did often find himself become aroused at the thought of Light being turned on from sucking his master's cock. The eighteen year old was already aware that Light loved him and he had loved Light in the same way, he was just unable to verbally express such a thing so to make his servant understand just how much L did love him he was going to show him instead.

Light finally unclasped his pants, he too was not a fan of underwear. As the older male shimmied the fabric down his legs L placed his thumb against his lips and watched as a mass of curly light brown wiry hair was revealed and then the thick and heavy uncut semi erect cock that looked as smooth as silk. L could not divert his gaze, he watched as Light pulled away his slacks completely and then removed his shoes and placed the garments and the footwear in a neat pile and proceeded to climb into the bed and rested himself next to L. The obsidian haired male grinned only slightly before shifting and then placing his legs either side of Light's lap, straddling him and sitting down so that the older man's warm cock was pressed underneath his ass.

"You look as if you are about to be killed by oncoming traffic" L remarked as he pressed his palms against Light's hairless and lean chest

"I'm sorry master it's just this is rather surprising coming from you, I never really expected you to be so forward"

L grinned again and began to slowly trail his fingertips over Light's chest and abdomen. He could feel the older males cock begin to pulse underneath his firm ass even his own member had become exceptionally rigid once again and he was starting to feel slightly antsy, wanting Light to do something to him other than just sit there with a look of bewilderment on his handsome face.

'I had a feeling that tonight was going to be the night that you were finally going to tell me what you desired so after some extensive research and contemplating on many things I have concluded something" L said to the man he has straddling

"What did you conclude?" Light retorted

"That nobody will ever love me as much or in the same way that you do, I want you to be my first…and my only. Light, I am ready for you to make love to me"

Lights heart came to a standstill, he was sure he wasn't hearing things. L was really ready to have Light inside of him. The older male had been waiting for the day for two years, dying inside each time he finished making L cum and believing that nothing more was ever going to transpire between them

'Would it be alright if I kissed you master L?" Light questioned

"Please do"

With the escape of words L felt Lights mouth take him hungrily and with an intense burning passion. They moist and soft pillows collided together in a passionate embrace sending a warming quiver over L's naked and pale body, as their tongues found each other and began to intertwine and brush against one another's L found himself involuntarily bucking his hips and grinding himself against Light's throbbing cock and he was sure was dying to be released from the hold L had placed on it. The detective moved slightly so that his servants cock could spring free and once it did it flipped up and the moment it stood completely erect L could feel the head pressing against his unused and tight virgin hole.

Both the men moaned deeply into each other's mouths when L reached behind him and wrapped his fingers around Light's length and began to slowly fist the heated rod each time the slightly moist bright scarlet head tickled his heated entrance.

Light disconnected the kiss as he felt his young master becoming more adventurous

"I'm sorry master L if I was aware this was going to occur I would have bought some lotion in"

"You don't need to worry Light I am already prepared for this"

L released Light's cock from his grasped and leaned over slightly to the nightstand and pulled out the draw. He quickly returned with a small bottle of hand lotion, the kind they kept in hotel rooms. L held it out to Light

'Will this suffice?" L questioned

"Yes that will do fine'

Light grasped the small bottle from L's palm and popped open the cap before squeezing an ample amount into the palm of his hand. He reached around still holding L against him and began to lather his cock up making sure that it was completely drenched in the lotion so it would cause as little pain as possible to smaller male. He could feel the excess cream on his fingers and he was going to have to use that to stretch his master, the last thing he wanted was to hurt L and he knew that opening up a bit was added reassurance that the eighteen year old would not feel any unnecessary pain. Light removed his hand away from his pulsating and hot cock and placed his lubricated fingers against his master's entrance.

'I'm going to have to stretch you master L so that it will not hurt when I enter you"

"Go ahead, I'm ready Light"

L let out a moan as he felt the pressure of Light's finger slip inside of him. It was slightly uncomfortable but mostly it was pleasurable. He could feel the older man's finger thrust in and out of his tight channel the more Light finger fucked him the more L wanted, he bit into his bottom lip as he could feel Light add another finger, the slick stiffness inside of him and searching for that sweet spot made him drool slightly as he breathed out another euphoric moan again.

"Master…you feel amazing" Light purred out quietly

"Please Light, I don't want to wait anymore I need to feel you inside of me"

Light quickly removed his fingers and grasped hold of his cock and quickly yet gently he pushed his swollen head past the first ring of muscles and instantly he felt L's body take the full length with no hesitation. He gasped and panted heavily as L's walls wrapped around his shaft and convulsed around length, he had felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He had wanted L so desperately and now that he had him it was very much worth the agonizing wait. He placed his hands against L's back and held him close before taking in his right nipple and started suckling on the light pink nub

L cried out loudly as Light continued to thrust upwards while he teased his erect nipple. The detective had felt pleasure all over his body, his skin was so sensitive and inside of him the heat was almost so overwhelming that he had the urge to cum especially when the head of Light's cock pressed against his prostate which sent out a loud cry of intense pleasure from the younger male.

Light pulled away from L's nipple and looked up into the dark storm grey eyes that were filled with lust and love and deep passion. He continued to gaze into them as he thrusted harder and faster into L's slightly stretched but still very tight hole, the friction was unbearable Light wanted to cum but he wanted to also last as long as possible he was completely conflicted but there was one thing he did know for a certain and that L was right, no one was ever going to love him as much as Light did.

"Master L, I do love you, I love you very much" Light panted out heavily as their eyes continued to stay connected

"Stay with me forever Light" L replied as he felt his orgasm about to expel from his body

'Always my love, I'll be with you forever"

As L heard the words escape Lights lips he felt his body shudder and then a stream of cum ejaculated from his throbbing and solid cock and landed on Light's chest. The moment Light could feel his beloved liquid touch his skin he felt his own member pulse and then eject the hot white cream inside his lover's walls. They were both gasping and breathing heavily as they were coming off of their orgasmic high. L elevated his hands and placed them on Light's cheeks before resting their foreheads covered in perspiration together he closed his eyes and took in Lights sweet musky scent as well as sweat and the undeniable aroma of sex.

"Thank you Light, that was, as I expected, wonderful…I greatly look forward to that again" L near on whispered

'You do not need to thank me master, the pleasure was mine"

"Light, I know that I have a rather difficult time expressing my feelings but you should know that I do love you also, I want you to stay with me not just as my servant but as my lover and partner as well"

Light smiled and pulled his forehead away from L's before placing a kiss on the slightly sweaty and china like flesh

"As you wish, master L"


End file.
